Seductive Kiss
by VampireAngel09
Summary: Imagine yourself having a hard time to live your life in peace, then out of nowhere, a hot vampire from your school wants you as his eternal MATE! Well, lets see how Hinata deals with Vampire Sasuke who wants her soooo badly. hinasasu vampire fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

PS this is my very first story so please give me a comment on how it's going. Hope you like it!

NARUTO is one of my favorite animes and I LOVE vampires. So here is my combination of the two!

September 16, 2099

Dear Diary

It's me, Hinata. I know it's been I long time since I last wrote in you, well a very long time, but a lot has happened since my last entry. I have a different life and a new home. I have a husband now and a secret that could get me killed. You see, not only has the things around me changed, but even I have change. I am a creature of the Dark, a Child of the Devil, a vampire. It all started the first day of school. Let me tell you what has happened since then and probably you will understand why I chose to be a vampire.

(Flashback)

"Hinata is useless! All she can do is healing. She can't even win a simple fight against the weakest ninja in this village, so how could she beat someone outside here? She means nothing to us!"

Her father and the elders were talking about her. Neji had brought her here just for she can hear what they plan to do with her. Neji was always arguing why they want a 9 year old girl to fight against someone who has more experience, but they except more from her since she is an heir in the Hyuuga clan. Neji was only two years older than her and the only person that cared for her. As her cousin he swore to protect her when she was in need. But this was too much for Hinata. She wanted to be stronger but was scared of killing someone.

"She is no use to us unless we put her up for prostitution. That can probably be the only thing she could be good at. She is a pretty girl."

Neji pulled Hinata closer to his embraced at these words.

"NO! No Hyuuga will be put up to that, even if she is weak. I can't put our name in shame. No we must think of something else."

Everything was quiet. Out the hall where Neji and Hinata were, all could be heard was Hinata's sobbing. Neji had his hand on her mouth trying to quiet her, but it didn't accomplish. Hinata was crying at this. Her father was trying to get rid of her. Neji stood up and walked into the room where the elders and Hyuuga meet. He walked towards them with Hinata looking inside.

"What do you think you're doing Neji-kun, especially with HER out there? Why did you bring her and how long were you two listening?" asked an elder.

"I'll take Hina-chan with me out to my place. She won't bother you and she can be in peace. Just let me take her and you won't have to worry about her anymore."

"Why bother with that when all she would do is become a piece of junk a in that apartment of yours?"

Neji grabbed Hyuuga by the neck and picked him up out of his chair.

"Don't you dare call Hinata a piece of junk old man!? She is a special person and my dear cousin. I can even call her my sister. If you can't respect your own daughter then why should she be here? Why should she live in a home that hates her? If she wants to leave then let her leave with me. But if you dare put her somewhere she will get hurt, I'm going to kill all of you and I swear it!"

Neji threw Hyuuga across the room. He walked out and pulled Hinata with him. They went to her room and packed all her things.

"Neji-kun, why are you doing this? Why do you help me so much?"

"Hina-chan, you deserve to be happy. I don't want to see you suffer for something as stupid as strength. Yes it is necessary, but your strength is healing and kindness. We all have different strengths and I don't want you in a place that people don't accept it. I'm taking you with me ok?"

Hinata shook her head yes and left her old home with Neji holding her hand.

'My life will be different and I will make Neji-kun happy! I and Neji-kun will be happy together!'

Chapter 1

"Hinata please stand and give a briefing on your report to the class."

Hinata Hyuuga stood up with a nervous look. Everyone began to whisper behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw it was the "Pretties", a group of girls that were popular just because of their looks. They hated Hinata or some reason and always gave her a hard time. They were Yuriko and Yuko Asaka, Motoko and Tomoko Hanto, Saku Gira, and Lin-Han Chang. They were all perfect, perfect skin, perfect clothes, perfect life.

Oh, but Hinata had a rough life. As a sixteen year old sophomore with a job and trying to keep up with her school work AND trying to get in the medical field was a tough job. Her cousin was having a tough time too with work because he was a drop-out, and he could barely get enough money to sustain them with food and clothes. They both lived at one of his friends' house and Hinata wasn't comfortable there. The guy would stare at her with a look she could tell that was very wrong. But not only was it her cousin, but she had a few things she wanted to change.

She had problems with her look. She hated the way guys looked at her and how the girls would get jealous just because of what her mother gave her. She had long indigo hair with black highlights that reached the middle of her back, and she made bangs that covered her left eye. Her face was oval shaped and very white, just like the snow. Her eyes were white, no color at all. She was tall and muscular. Her body was perfect as they would say in the ninja world. Her arms and legs were long. But what she didn't want was her breast and hips. She had big ones and her hips were shaped out that caught attention. She wished she didn't have a body like that. Everyday she would wear Neji's clothing since they were loose but it didn't help.

"Umm….well…..I wrote about my mother and how she was a…..umm….a great hero to me. She always tried to save everyone in the village that I lived in. How I want to be her one day and try to save people all around the world with the remedies she passed down to me. Practically I just wish I can be just like her when I graduate and become a doctor."

'Yes, I made it without stuttering. That was so close.'

"I believe she could be a doctor now, if only she gave it a chance."

Hinata looked to the back of the class. There was Sasuke Uchiha looking at her straight in the eyes with a smile on his face. She was nervous seeing him like that. He seemed happy that he caught her attention. Sasuke was a senior that rarely showed up to school. He was pale with shoulder length black hair. His eyes were dark. He was tall and muscular. He was only nineteen but he looked about twenty five or older. Everyone was scared of him. He just had to look at someone in the eyes and they would run off. Hinata said hi to him on her first day of school but he just gave her a look that made her want to leave him alone.

"Well if I had the money and more experience then probably I could become a doctor."

"Alright you two, you can finish this talk somewhere else. Right now we have to finish."

Hinata turned back around to the front. Then she heard Sasuke's voice in her ear.

"Meet me behind the gym. We can talk there."

She turned around to see if he got up but he was just looking at her with a smile IN HIS DESK! She smiled weakly and turned around. She would go but with her defenses up and ready. She won't let Sasuke put a finger on her, let alone ALLOW him to put her in a bad position in class.

'No, I won't let Sasuke put me down!' she decided. 'He'll see me at the gym but ready to put him down!'


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. My little sis erased all my stuff off the computer. My original idea wasn't like this but decided to make a few changes to make it better. Hope you like it!

Dear Diary,

Well you know that as I was growing up, I was rejected as the heir to the Hyuuga clan. My father said that he'd rather have a cripple child instead of a daughter that's afraid of hurting someone in a pointless fight. My cousin Neji was the only person in the family that really cared for me. But I wanted to one day be able to protect myself, and not to depend on other people to be there for me always. Neji took me to his apartment, and there I was the woman of the house.

I really took care of Neji, and he treated me kindly. He made sure that no harm will come to me. The guy he lived with was afraid of getting near me because Neji threatened him to kill him if he laid one hand on me, so he left. Well, anyways, I met Sasuke by Neji. I didn't know what made them friends. They're the same age and all but Sasuke was all tough like and acted like he wasn't scared of anything. I didn't know back then but I got suspicious about that weird friendship.

Chapter 2

"I knew you'd come."

Hinata was heading towards the gym to talk to 'tough guy' here. Sasuke was waiting for her in the back of the gym. He had a smirk on his face as he watched her walk up towards him with a stride. Hinata put her head up high and gave a tough act. She walked with grace but also without fear. Sasuke admired her because of this. 'Look at her. Years of being in fear of hurting people and here she is now walking up to me without fear and in a graceful stride. Look at her eyes, showing that she can defend herself without help. She's grown up and became a beautiful flower. She WILL be the perfect mate for me.' Sasuke looked at her with desire.

Hinata, of course, was thinking differently. 'Look at him. He thinks he can get me easily with that smile a pose. He thinks that he can put me down and then try to get me to forgive him so easily. NO WAY! I won't let him step on me. I'm strong enough to take him. I KNOW I can take him down.' Then she saw his eyes, deep with desire and she could also see his strength in his muscles. 'Ok, maybe I can't take him down.'

Sasuke saw the change in her eyes as she looked him over. He lost his smile to pain. He didn't want her to fear him! He wanted her to stand up to him. Even though her eyes were blank of color, he could see the fear of him beating her if she tried to hurt him.

"No, baby, I won't hurt you."

That stopped her.

"Did you just call me baby?"

"Yes, because you are to me."

She just stared at him like he was crazy!

"Hinata, all I want to do is explain you who I really am. Don't be afraid. I can't hurt you, and I never will. I ca-"

"Look, I'm here just to tell you to never talk to me the way you did in class. Ok, so you're friends with my cousin that is also like a brother, but if I told him how you spoke to me today, he'll beat you and trust me it isn't a pretty picture."

"I'm sorry ok; I regret every word I spoke. Just please, let's be friends and start again."

"I think that's impossible."

Sasuke reacted this time. He jumped at her and grabbed her. He shook her and his eyes turned red.

"Why can't you just stop being hardheaded!? Why can't you see that I just want to be your friend, be close to you, to protect you, to care for you?!"

Hinata began to panic. She saw his eyes turn red and saw how mad he was at the fact that she was rejecting him. She began to shake with fear and began to hit him.

"Let me go! Let me go! You're hurting me! Please let go! Sasuke please! OK I'll be your friend but please LET ME GO!"

Sasuke began to calm down. He saw her fear and heard her scream. His eyes turned back to his normal black color. His face became worried and he wanted to just hug her and calm her down.

"Hinata, baby, I sorry. I don't know what got into me. Please forgive me. I don't want you to be my friend by force. Please Hinata don't cry."

"What the fuck is happening! Who the hell just made Hinata cry? I swear if I see her hurt, you going to get it fucking bad bitch!"

Sasuke heard Neji down the hall. 'Shit,' he thought. "I'm dead now." 'In figurative way of course.'

"Who the fucking hell made my cousin c-"

When Neji saw his cousin crying in Sasuke arms, he stopped. Hinata looked up and ran towards Neji. He opened his arms and wrapped them around her. She was still crying when he looked at Sasuke. Neji began to mind talk to Sasuke.

'What the fuck did you just do bastard?'

'I just….I was just trying to start over with her and when she said no I….I….busted.'

'You mean you got red?'

'…..'

'Dude you know how much I've done so she can't see that side of us and you go and turn into red?! What the fuck is wrong with you?'

'I don't know! Look, just take her home and explain what happened. Just take her away from me. Please I don't want to hurt her any more.'

Sasuke left after that. Neji held onto Hinata as she cried all her fear out on his shoulder. Neji just stared at the door that Sasuke walked out from.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry chapter 2 was short but I thought that it was a good spot to stop. Here's the secret out. Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 3

Dear diary,

Well, after the Sasuke thing, me and Neji went home. There he sat me down to tell me something very important. He said that he had a secret to tell me and that it involved the night he was attacked. You see, a year after I began to live with him, I got a call from his girlfriend, Tenten. She told me that she was going to pick me up to go to the hospital to see Neji.

That night, they were on a date and on their way back, they were attacked by two guys. Neji tried to fight them but they were stronger than him. Tenten fainted and when she woke up, she was covered in her blood. She saw Neji on the ground next to her knocked out. She got him to the hospital as fast as she could. She and Neji lost a lot of blood but were still strong enough to survive. After that, Neji and Tenten changed….

Neji looked at Hinata with a worried look. He was afraid of telling her the big secret. Tenten had just walked in the apartment and was getting dinner ready with Hinata. Neji saw how much Hinata had changed over these five years. Not only has she grown stronger, but more beautiful and less shy. She became more open and talked more. She even made so friends.

'Why do I have to tell her?'

'Because the time came for her to know.'

Tenten answered him and shocked him. She herself said it would be better if Hinata didn't know. Here was Tenten, telling him that it would be better to tell Hinata the secret he tried to keep from her, a painful secret that he would regret telling.

"Hinata, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Neji!"

Neji sat down at the table next to Tenten. Hinata, as always, sat across from them. She got back up to begin to serve the food when Neji took her by the arm and sat her down again.

"Hinata, dinner can wait. What I want to tell you is very important. It deals about the night Tenten and I was attacked."

Hinata just stared at him with wonder. Her eyes went wide with fear.

"You know who attacked you guys? What about that night? Do you remember what really happened?'

"Hinata we always knew what happened. We were….we….were attacked….by…..vampires."

Hinata jumped and her eyes went wider with the very idea. Then she began to laugh. Neji looked at Tenten and they both looked at her.

"You guys think I'll actually believe that! C'mon I'm not that dumb."

"Hinata we're telling the truth!"

"C'mon! Vampires! That's sooooo silly."

"Hinata look at my neck!"

Neji pulled his collar down and Hinata looked at his neck. There, as plain as day, were two small holes that she never saw before. Tenten began to take her collar off and the same bites marks were on her neck. Both Neji and Tenten had the same marks only on different sides of their necks.

"You guys MUST be joking right? C'mon VAMPIRES!"

Neji and Tenten just stared with a serious look on their face.

"I guess you aren't joking. But how and why you two?"

"We were attacked because we were the closest for them to feed," said Tenten. "But they gave of the chance to live as vampires. We can be out in the sun, eat regular food, and do normal human things. But we can't urinate and our ability to be in the sun is limited to be two hours or less. We can't eat with garlic and most of our diet is raw meat. We can't get near a church because of the spiritual essence and of us being the devils children, but we can carry crosses since they are no significance to spiritual beings. We can also breed children. Female vampires can be pregnant and go through the 9 months stages. We can live as normal humans, but with pale skin and our eyes turn red when we smell blood or grow angered."

Hinata then remembered how Sasuke's eyes turned red when she rejected him.

"And yes, Sasuke is a vampire as well. He's older than me and Tenten. 100 years older."

Hinata looked at Neji with shock. 'So that's why his eyes turn red when he's angry.'

"You mean that happened before!"

"How did you know what I said?"

"We can also read minds," said Tenten. "We can see the future, read minds, fly, have super strength and seduce people with our looks. We vampires are beautiful to humans."

Hinata couldn't believe it! She was living with two vampires and went to school with a 100 year OLDER vampire. And that one wanted to be her friend.

'Why don't you tell her what Sasuke's real purpose is?'

'If I do she will say away from him, and I can't do that!'

'Well, think of something soon because she's starting to think about staying away from him until the rest of this year. And you know he WILL do whatever he needs to do to get her.'

Neji and Tenten looked over at Hinata and saw the look in her eyes. Even if she had no color in them, they could still see the fear of seeing Sasuke the next day at school.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

Well now you see that I was afraid of facing an angry vampire, especially one that I despised greatly. But I had to go to Sasuke and tell him how I felt and explain that I could never be his friend, whether he liked it or not. I just felt so bad at breaking his heart for wanting a friendship, but I decided to do it. But instead of him getting hurt, I found out a lot of more things to this vampire. How he can be evil, but also how sweet he can be.

Chapter 4

"Hey Hinata wait up!"

Hinata turned to se Sasuke running after her. She turned to face him and decided better not to look and wait. She began to walk faster when all of the sudden Sasuke was in front of her.

"Remember that I can run faster than you!"

Sasuke smiled at her with the famous grin. Hinata looked at him with concern.

"I already know that you're a vampire. Neji and Tenten told me last night. They explained everything to me and told me you were way older than them. That you didn't mean to go all "red" on me and that you would say you're sorry about all of what happened yesterday. Ok so we're cool right? Ok good, now bye Sasuke and see in class."

Hinata was walking away when Sasuke got in front of her again.

"Look, ok you know I'm a vampire and all, but can I at least explain myself to you? Just give me a few minutes and you'll understand everything. Please just give me a chance."

Hinata looked at his face and eyes. They were begging her with the puppy face and all sweet. She couldn't help it but want to make him happy and listen.

"OK! Just don't give me the puppy face anymore please!"

"Cool!" said Sasuke as he smiled.

"Meet me at the art class, room 209 so we can talk privately."

"Alright, princess."

And just like that, Sasuke left her alone.

(Later that day)

Hinata was waiting for Sasuke OUTSIDE the art class he told her to meet him at. She wanted to trust him, but not THAT much. She wanted to keep the barrier she had with all guys, and that was a huge wall that no one has breeched in years!

While she stood there, waiting for him, she thought about what he could do to her. She didn't want to be a vampire or be near one. She had enough of knowing she lived with one. But she trusted Neji and knew he wouldn't do anything bad to her. But Sasuke was different. He could take her easily because she wasn't really strong. He can knock her out in a heart beat and she would be a vampire without knowing.

"And you'd be a pretty gorgeous vampire to me"

Hinata turned around and saw Sasuke walking towards her.

"Why would you say that?"

"Remember beautiful, I can read minds."

'Oh yeah' she thought. 'I almost forgot about that.'

"And it would be good for me to say that you better not forget it."

"Will you stop reading my mind for just….just stop and never do it again."

"Aww, and lose the chance to know you better? I think not!"

Suddenly, Hinata saw the class door open and she was in the class suddenly in just one swish and in a chair in just a few seconds. Sasuke locked the door and faced her with a cocky smile. He just stared at her and didn't say a word. Hinata just stared back, wondering when he would start talking.

"Well, you wanted to talk and here we are."

"Yes, here we are. Together and I hope for an eternal life."

"Look, I'm not here to be like you ok? I can for you to understand that I'm ok that you're a vampire and that I'll keep it shush. But I wanted you to know that I can't be your friend…"

"Aww, and I wanted to be friends with you, just to get to know you and you to get to know me."

"That's not what I meant. I'm saying that I can't be close to you the way you want to be. I'm not comfortable with the idea that someone next to me can suck my blood out in a heart beat. Just understand that I don't want to get hurt or that you'll do something you'll regret."

Hinata looked at him finally. The whole time she spoke to him, her head was facing the floor. She was afraid to find anger or hurt in his eyes. Instead, she saw his eyes looking straight into hers. She looked back, unable to break the connection. But she felt as if he was looking into her soul, as if he understood how she felt, how alone she felt, how scared she was about something that only Neji knew about.

"I see in your eyes fear, fear of being found. I see a hurtful past that you never want to go back to. I see a young beautiful child in pain all her youth. I see a woman afraid to open herself up to someone that will laugh at her feeling and reject her for who she was. I see fear of someone that you don't want near you. I see a young woman that can love someone but is afraid to do it. You fear almost everything, and I understand it. I know what it's like to run from a hateful past, from someone that hated who you wanted to be and try to change you."

Sasuke turned away from her eyes. He looked as if he was in pain himself. Hinata shook her head to wake up from the hypnotic state he put her in. She didn't understand how he did it, but he practically told her everything she felt. He even told her what she was really afraid of and the whole time, he looked like he understood it!

"Sasuke, I can't believe…"

"Look, I'll talk to later. We need to get to class or we will get into trouble. We need to go now."

Sasuke was walking away from her without looking at her once. Hinata grabbed his arm and made him stop.

"If I agree to tell you everything that I've kept to myself, will you tell me all about yourself and how you became a vampire?"

Sasuke just looked at her for awhile. Then he began to crack a smile.

"Fine, just keep the deal and after you tell me your story, I'll tell you mine. Fair?"

"Fair!"

Sasuke and Hinata sat down in the dark corner of the class, that way they wouldn't get into trouble if a teacher was walking by and decided to look in the class just out of curiosity. There, Hinata told Sasuke her whole story. The story only she and Neji feared would come back to haunt them.


	5. Sorry letter

Hey sorry people that I haven't finished the story

Hey sorry people that I haven't finished the story. Please forgive me but I've been so busy with work and school that I haven't had time to type the story up, but don't worry, once I get the time to do it, I'll try to at least put up 3 chapters. Thank you for your comments and I promise the next chapters will be great to read. Please be patient with me!! Thank you!!


End file.
